Pirated Away
"Pirated Away" is the ninety-eighth episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. It premiered on October 20, 2017 and is the fifteenth episode in the fourth season. Plot Amber is setting up her telescope so she can watch the Minotaur Meteor Shower, a meteor shower that occurs once a year that Amber is looking forward to seeing. However, when she looks through her telescope, she finds numerous clouds in the sky that will prevent her from seeing the Shower. Sofia suggests that they go sailing together and go somewhere that has clear skies. Amber agrees and, after looking through her telescope, picks the Cloudless Sea as the place to sail to. Sofia agrees and suggest they ask their mother. Amber irritably asks if their mother's permission is really necessary (as she feels like Miranda denies her permission more often than she grants it). Sofia says yes and that she is sure their mother will say yes. However, when they meet up with her, Miranda tells them "No" which Sofia is surprised by. Amber, on the other hand, is not surprised. Sofia slides down the stair railing after Miranda. Upon catching up to her, Sofia halts her sliding and tells her mother Amber really wants to see the Shower. Miranda still says no because she cannot let her two daughters go on a sailing trip by themselves much less at night to boot. Sofia assures her that she and Amber are older and have been on a ton of adventures. Miranda still says no and tells her that they are not as grown up as they think. Sofia sadly goes back upstairs lamenting that Amber is going to be so disappointed. In Amber's room, Amber rants how their mother is always telling her what to do and treats them like children. Sofia tells Amber they are children and that their mother is just trying to protect them. Amber claims that she's old enough to do things without constant mothering, especially from someone who's not even her real mother only to be reminded by Sofia that Miranda is her real mother. Miranda comes in and tells them she will take them sailing with her to see the Shower and the three of them set sail for the Cloudless Sea. On a Royal Ship, the trio spot the Cloudless Sea, to Amber's joy. Suddenly, Miranda spots a ship stuck on a reef and goes to help them. Amber protests this, but Sofia reminds her that helping a ship in need is the number one rule of the sea. They tow the ship off the reef but because the captain cannot understand sailor jargen the ship crashes into theirs causing it to sink. The trio climb on board the ship they helped and meet Captain Quivers and his crew, a band of inept pirates. Miranda asks Captain Quivers if they can take her and her daughters back to Enchancia and Quivers says after he and his crew get their treasure, which they have been looking for for fifteen years. However, Captain Quivers and his crew prove to be inept sailors who do not even know how to sail. Amber states they are the worst sailors she has ever seen. Miranda notes they can use this to get home. Miranda offers to help them find their treasure and asks what it is. Captain Quivers tells her they are looking for the Golden Maiden of the Seventeen Seas. Amber is against this, but Sofia assures her their mother knows what she is doing. Sofia asks Captain Quivers who the Golden Maiden is, to which he tells her the Golden Maiden is a magical object that takes a ship wherever it's captain wants to go. They are seeking it so they will not get lost again. The directions to it are in an ancient shanty, which they sing in a way that Miranda and the girls cannot make heads or tails of. Amber feels there is no way to find the Golden Maid and suggests that they escape in the lifeboat while the pirates are not looking. Miranda dismisses that on the grounds it does not look safe and decides they should work out the song. Sofia deduces that Captain Quivers mixed up the words and that the "Snores of Argyle" are really the shores of Shark Isle. Miranda points Shark Isle out to the pirates and tells them to sail left. Unfortunately, Amber gets them in trouble when she decides to escape in the lifeboat on her own anyway. Her escape is ruined when her mother's warning about it not being safe proves true when the deck of the rowboat breaks, with water bursting out, causing the rowboat to sink. Miranda throws her a lifeline and pulls Amber back aboard. Feeling betrayed, the pirates make the trio swab the deck. Suddenly, they get attacked by the swordfish who live in the Sea of Swimming Swords, which is what the Sea of Lemming Hordes is, proving that Sofia is right about Captain Quiver getting the words wrong. Sofia steers the ship while Miranda protects the sails. Once the ship is safe, Sofia reveals that the "Coating Floobs" are really floating cubes, which are icebergs. Miranda deduces that their next destination is the Icy Sea. With his trust in them restored, Captain Quivers lets Sofia steer the ship and Miranda navigates. Miranda heads up to the Crow's Nest with Amber to tell Sofia how to get past the icebergs. On the way to the Icy Sea, Amber vents her frustrations to her mother and Miranda tells her she was just thinking of her safety, which is what moms do. Sofia calls out that they have arrived in the Icy Sea and Miranda tells her which way to turn. During the trek through the icebergs, Amber falls overboard and on one of the icebergs, with Miranda going after her. Amber finally sees her wrongdoings and apologizes, confessing she can be so selfish. Miranda, in turn, realizes her kids are growing up fast, knowing the adventures they go on. Quivers is mad and is about to abandon them, but Sofia convinces him to let her turn the ship around and go back to the iceberg for her mother and sister, knowing that the pirates can’t find the maiden on their own. After they do, they continue their quest. Amber deduces that "The Weaveing Part of the Loom" is really the Evening Star of Khaldune and sail toward that. Miranda deduces that Quivers got the rest of the song right as the whirly burly is a cluster of whirlpools. After getting past the whirlpools, they find the spot where the full moon is reflected. They find the Golden Maiden, and Quivers keeps his word and uses it to head for Enchancia. On the way back, they watch the Minotaur Meteor Shower, to Amber's joy. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Fritz Sperberg as Captain Quivers *Sam Riegel as Yellowbelly *Dee Bradley Baker as Polly the Parrot *Mick Wingert as Wrong Way Song *Never Lost Again Goofs *When Miranda tells her daughters that she'll take them sailing to the Cloudless Sea, Sofia's Enchantlet is missing. Trivia *The title is a pun on the Studio Ghibli movie Spirited Away and the DreamWorks/Aardman movie Flushed Away. *Amber claims that Miranda is not her real mother, this being a nod to Hildegard telling Sofia that Roland is not her real father in "Dads and Daughters Day". *This is the last episode where Miranda wears her original pink gown. *Moral: Always listen to the wise advice of others. International Premieres *March 11, 2018 (Disney Channel Brazil) Gallery Pirated Away 1.png Pirated Away 2.png Pirated Away 4.png Pirated Away Sofia Amber.jpg Pirated Away 5.png Pirated Away 6.png Pirated Away 7.png Pirated Away 8.png Never Lost Again.png Pirated Away 9.png Pirated Away 10.png Pirated Away 11.png Pirated Away 12.png Pirated Away 13.png Pirated Away 14.png Pirated Away 15.png Pirated Away 16.png Category:Sofia the First episodes